Sunset
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Sunrise and sunset are opposite, anyways, like Yin and Yang, sunrise rises in east as sunset sets in the west,But... they still have the same magic. Even though they're both opposites, they still have this invisible bond with them.."./Sequel to Sunrise/.


**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

* * *

**Sunset**

* * *

Every sunrise has their opposing sunset, like every typical start and finish, there has to be an ending if there was a beginning.  
Sunrise, a new start, will soon turn out as the sunset, an end.  
Everything... must come to an end... after all.

**xXx **

_"I love you, Ryuuzaki"  
Ryoma placed a soft, chaste kiss on Sakuno's lips to confirm what he had just said. Sakuno closed her eyes, blocking the tears that threaten to come out. "I-I love you too... Ryoma-kun..."_

**xXx **

Sakuno sighed for the umpteenth time of the hour. She had a bitter smile adoring her face. She stretched lazily and walked to the kitchen counter, Karupin brushing his furr on her legs. She chuckled and picked the Himalayan up, as well as the basket innocently sitting on the counter.

**xXx **

_Ryoma placed a blanket on the ground for them to sit on. They are, once again, having a hike on the same mountain. Sakuno sat, followed by Ryoma who was sprawled on the blanket with his head on Sakuno's lap.  
Instead of watching the sunrise, Ryoma decided to watch the sunset, for it is also as beautiful as the sunrise, and it is one of the 'to-not-miss' event in one's life.  
"Ryoma-kun... I didn't know this side of you," she commented, stroking the lad's emerald-tinted hair. Ryoma grinned and reached for her hand, clutching it between his.  
"You have the honor because you're the first"  
Sakuno pouted and playfully yanked her hand away, stroking his hair once again. "What's the honor with that?"  
"Mada mada dane, " Ryoma smirked. "Do you know that if sunrise means start, sunset means end?"  
Sakuno thought for a moment before shaking her head in negative. "No, but that's complete opposites"  
"Of course, sunrise and sunset are opposite, anyways, like Yin and Yang, sunrise rises in east as sunset sets in the west." Ryoma paused; them smiled. "But... they still have the same magic. Even though they're both opposites, they still have this invisible bond with them" _

**xXx **

Sakuno stood at the peak of the mountain, breathing the fresh breeze of air. Ryoma brought her here two months ago, as their last date. She pulled the blanket from the basket and set it on the ground. She sat and looked at her watch.  
5:45 pm  
Good. More or less than ten minutes before the sun sets.

**xXx **

_"L-leukemia?!" Sakuno gasped, and stared at the doctor disbelievingly. The doctor sadly nodded. "M-maybe Sensei has to do his tests again..."  
"Echizen-san..." the doctor started. "Ryoma-san has reached his life limit. It will be a miracle if he actually made it today"  
"L-life limit?!" Sakuno suddenly pounced on the doctor, clutching his shirt tightly and glaring at him with her tear-stricken chocolate-brown orbs. "H-how can you say that as if... as if it is normal?! Ryoma's life is in this situation!"  
The doctor patted her back. "Echizen-san... we, as well as Ryoma-san, are already prepared for this"  
Sakuno looked up, confused. "W-what?"  
"Ryoma-san... already had Leukemia for three years. He just doesn't want to tell anybody, especially you, Echizen-san. He attends chemotherapy sessions obediently to at least slow the progression of the virus. He always... he always tells me not to tell you this, because his 'beautiful' wife will get depressed... that's what he always says," the doctor paused; then smiled at her. "You're lucky to have him, Echizen-san... even though his Leukemia got worse, and even though we gave him his life limit, he just says, 'Until the right time comes'..."  
But Sakuno didn't bother to let him finish whatever he intended to say as she rushed inside Ryoma's room. She gazed at the bed, where she could see a pale and almost lifeless Ryoma.  
Ryoma opened his eyes as he heard the hospital door open, and revealed his Sakuno. He smiled gently and urged her to come closer.  
Sakuno bit her lips as she stared at Ryoma's lifeless eyes. A tear fell from her eyes as Ryoma weakly raised his hand to brush it. Sakuno slightly gasped as the cold fingers made contact with her skin.  
"I..." Ryoma started, his voice hoarse. "I didn't mean to not tell you this... sorry," he almost mouthed the last part breathlessly.  
"It-it's okay," Sakuno muttered, closing her eyes and holding the lad's hand.  
"Good." Ryoma smiled. "Thought you will be angry"  
"H-how can you still act like that?" Sakuno asked, tears flowing from her closed eyes. "It's as if... It's as if..."  
"Che." Ryoma faked a disgruntled look. "Of course you're here"  
"I-idiot," Sakuno smiled slightly.  
"I... love you, Sakuno," Ryoma whispered, fighting his consciousness. "Please... continue to watch... sunrise and sunsets... for me... for him," but did not make it, as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped.  
Sakuno let go of Ryoma's hand, clutched his hospital gown, buried her face in his chest and broke down. "**RYOMA!!!**" _

**  
xXx **

Sakuno inhaled sharply as she watched the orange haze above the horizon, lighting the sky and was cloaked by clouds that were splashed by random colors of pink, red, and purple. She watched as the sun slowly disappears, as if it whispers 'Farewell' to all who see it and sunks lower and lower until it hid behind the clouds.  
Sakuno, awhile watching the sunset, broke down. She couldn't take it. Why must Ryoma request a difficult wish to her? Watching sunset is like... repeating what had happened two months ago, again and again. Yet, she can't make it to stop, she covered her face with her palms as she sobbed and cried her heart out.  
As she stopped, she opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was completely gone, billions of twinkling stars replaced it. It was just like that, after he have her his wish, he was gone.  
But still... after the sunset, there will surely be another sunrise that'll follow.  
Sakuno placed a hand on her stomach.  
She just have to wait.

**  
-owari- **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Credits to Keiichi.  
**


End file.
